MyChanyeol
by Minori Anra
Summary: Lantaran takut tidak punya teman, Baekhyun mengarang cerita tentang pacarnya. Semakin dicurigai, Baekhyun terpaksa mencari pacar palsu, dan yang diinginkannya adalah sahabat kecilnya, Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol itu normal. "Cuma pura-pura kok," (Beneran juga tak apa sih)./ChanBaek. kissing scene. klise


**My Chanyeol**

 **Disclaimer** : **Cast bukan milikku.**

 **ChanBaek Fiction**

 **Rated : T++**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol  
Support : Krystal, Kyungsoo, Tao, Sehun, Donghae.**

 **Warning! : AU, BL, Yaoi, typos!, cipokan, dan lainnya. Yang merasa masih kecil, jangan baca. Sudah diperingati**

 **SAY NO to SIDERS plus GALAU :3**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun POV**

Pernah dengar kata kramat ini?

 _Jones_ —alias **jomblo ngenes**.

Apakah kalian salah satunya?

Kuharap iya.

Kenapa?

Karena kita sama, HAHAHA!

Hahaha.

Haha.

Ha.

Oh ya, perkenalan dulu. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku ini seorang namja. Biasa sering dikira seorang yeoja karena wajahku yang cantik _plus_ manis _plus_ imut ceremut kayak marmut ini, malah biasa dibilang seperti anak anjing (Aku tidak tahu mereka memujiku atau menghinaku). Sebenarnya aku sudah bersyukur dengan keadaan tubuhku yang begini, karena ini merupakan anugrah dari Tuhan. Tapi kadang eneg juga ketika namja yang tak kukenal sering memanggilku dengan sebutan 'nona'.

Aku ini **namja** , ingat itu! Garisbawahi sendiri!

Aku baru saja naik kelas dua SMA. Bersekolah di SM High School. Sekolah yang bagus dan lengkap, juga bergengsi. Hanya itu yang bisa kujelaskan karena aku malas menjelaskan sejarah sekolah tersebut. Kalian kira aku guru sejarah apa? Sejarah kehidupanku saja belum tentu aku ingat, apalagi sejarah orang lain atau berbagai tempat lainnya? Apalagi sejarah cinta dalam hidupku...

Cie.

Jadi baper nih kalo ngomongin cinta. Huhuhu.

Lalu perlu kalian ketahui, aku ini menyukai namja. Orientasiku membelok, yeah hal yang terdengar tabu untuk beberapa negara. Hal ini dikarenakan aku merasa kurang cocok berpacaran dengan seorang yeoja. Sikapku yang manja dan sikap pacarku yang minta dimanjakan menjadikan hubungan kami tidak bisa bertahan lama. Kurasa kami pacaran hanya dalam dua hari, lalu berakhir. Dan temanku—yang menyukai sesama jenis—mengatakan bahwa ciri-ciri itu menandakan aku tertarik pada namja. Dengan polosnya aku percaya dan akhirnya aku berubah haluan.

Kembali ke topik awal, tentang jones-jonesan. Di dunia yang modern ini, kata pacaran sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Malah sering dijalani oleh para remaja. Mereka yang tak memiliki pasangan atau yang masih sendiri atau jomblo adalah sasaran empuk bagi para pasangan-pasangan yang dimabuk cinta. Aku salah satu korbannya. Korban dari sahabat-sahabatku yang sudah memiliki pasangan.

"Ini pacarku, tampan bukan?" Krystal—yeoja cantik itu—menunjukkan ponsel canggihnya kepada aku dan sahabatku. Sahabat-sahabatku ini terdiri dari aku, seorang namja—yang juga orientasinya membelok—, dan seorang yeoja.

Begitu melihat foto yang terpajang di wallpaper ponsel Krystal, kami terdiam sejenak. Jika dilihat, namjachingu Krystal ini terlihat dewasa dan mapan. Pengusaha sukses jika dilihat dari aura wajahnya. Krystal tersenyum bangga.

"Dia membelikanku banyak barang. Kemarin dia baru pulang dari Inggris, dia memberiku gaun termahal bermerk yang ada di Inggris, dan malamnya dia mengajakku makan malam di restaurant mahal." Ucapnya dengan bangga. "Kalian tidak akan punya yang baik dan perhatian seperti ini. Apalagi ketika berada diranjang, pacarku itu sangat manis~"

Pacar Krystal memang kaya. Apa dayaku yang hanya seorang manusia biasa dengan keadaan ekonomi yang pas-pasan.

"Apaan? Lebih keren pacarku." Sanggah Kyungsoo—namja bertubuh mungil dengan wajah manis—ikut memamerkan pacarnya. Ia mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan memamerkannya kepada kami. Di foto tersebut, namjachingu Kyungsoo terlihat manis dan tampan. Kharisma kehangatan hatinya sangat terpancar jelas disana. Dan yang kutahu, namjachingu Kyungsoo ini merupakan seorang model terkenal diluar negara ini.

"Kemarin ia mengajakku traveling ke berbagai tempat. Maklum, orang kaya hahaha—eh, kalian jangan cemberut seperti itu, aku tidak bohong lho. Dan kalian tau? Dia mengajakku makan malam dengan makanan yang ia buat sendiri dengan penuh cinta. Ia lalu mengajakku berkencan ke sebuah mall. Dan akhir pekan kami akan berlibur ke Spanyol. Ah, tadi malam juga, ia mencium pipiku saat di apartemenku lalu kami keterusan hingga melakukan 'itu'. Indahnya~"

Kyungsoo terlihat berbunga-bunga, sedangkan Krystal mencibir. Aku hanya terdiam. Selain karena pembicaraan mereka yang hanya merujuk kepada mewah-mewahan dan memamerkan betapa kayanya pacar mereka itu, aku diam karena aku belum memiliki pacar hingga sekarang. Aku masih jomblo. Dan aku masih belum mengerti tentang hal 'itu' yang mereka katakan. Aku masih suci, anggap saja begitu. Jujur, aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi padaku. Aku takut, oke?

"Oh ya, kalau Baekhyun bagaimana? Katanya pacarmu itu tampan ya?" tanya Krystal penasaran. Kedua sahabatku ini tahu jika aku tertarik kepada namja.

Kalian heran kenapa Krystal mengatakan aku memiliki pacar yang tampan? Seharusnya aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku ini tidak punya pacar. Tetapi kesalahanku dahulu membuatku kesusahan sekarang.

Aku mengarang cerita kepada mereka. Aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku memiliki pacar. Kupikir topik pembicaraan ini hanya main-main, tetapi tak kusangka mereka selalu membahas tentang hal ini disetiap pembicaraan. Karena rasa takut, bibirku bergerak sendiri dan semakin membual agar dapat berteman dengan mereka. Di kelas ini aku hanya berteman dengan mereka berdua, yang lainnya terlihat susah untuk didekati. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tetapi mereka terlihat memusuhiku. Mereka menganggapku sampah di sekolah ini.

Kenapa? Karena mereka tahu bahwa ibuku bekerja sebagai 'wanita malam'. Hanya karena itu mereka memusuhiku. Hanya Krystal dan Kyungsoo yang mudah untuk diajak berteman dan mereka tidak mempermasalahkan tentang ibuku. Mereka tidak memandangku sebelah mata, aku sangat berterimakasih akan hal itu. Aku juga bisa berlindung diantara mereka sehingga aku tidak menjadi bahan bullyan. Dan imbasnya, aku harus menyeimbangkan pembicaraan mereka agar lebih bisa mengakrabkan diri.

Dan aku benci disaat bibirku mulai mengatakan kata-kata bualan.

"Oh, tentu saja." Aku tersenyum tipis. "Dia bahkan lebih tampan dari pacar kalian, seperti boyband berkelas. Aku bahkan tergila-gila padanya. Dan kalian tahu? Dia sangat buas di ranjang."

Aku tidak bisa memberhentikan bibirku yang sangat berdusta ini. Dan yang paling kubenci, aktingku sangat natural! NATURAL! Sial! Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal tentang bergulat di ranjang itu.

"Wow..." Krystal dan Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar ceritaku. "Dia buas? Seperti apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hmm~ Kurasa seperti serigala lapar? Dia juga kejam menurutku. Mengikatku diranjang saat melakukannya. Dia suka permainan BDSM, apalagi dia sering menggunakan rantai kesayangannya untuk mengikatku di ranjangnya. Dia sangat bergairah, kalian tak akan pernah bisa menemukan yang sepertinya. Selalu membuatku ...tegang."

Oh mulutku... berhenti membual perkataan kotor itu... Ughhh!

"Kau... masochist?"

"Ha?" Aku bengong. Tidak mengerti arti masochist yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. aku iri~" Krystal memberengut kesal. "Aku akan melakukan yang seperti itu nanti dengan pacarku. Dan pasti akan lebih gila dibanding permainan kalian, Baek!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "BDSM maksudmu? Tidak buruk. Aku juga mau mencobanya!"

Aku agak lega dan hendak mengubah topik pembicaraan. Tetapi Krystal lebih dahulu berkata,

"Tapi Baekhyun, seperti apa pacarmu itu? Kau tidak pernah memperlihatkannya kepada kami." Krystal menatapnya curiga. "Atau kau hanya membual?"

DEG!

Aku terdiam. Ini yang kutakutkan. Aku menatap kedua sahabatnya yang menatapku tajam. Jika aku menghancurkan kepercayaan kedua temannya ini, bisa jadi pertemanan kami rusak. Ini juga karena kebodohanku yang mengatakan hal-hal dusta dari awal. Kalau aku harus jujur, aku tidak siap dengan resikonya nanti.

Lalu... sekarang aku harus bagaimana?!

"H-haha." Aku tertawa kecil, yang dipaksakan. "Mana mungkin kan aku membual? Kita sahabat kan?"

"Tapi, bisa saja kan kau membual? Dan kenapa kau tidak mau menunjukkan kepada kami wajah pacarmu itu? Jangan-jangan pacarmu itu berbeda dengan yang kau katakan?" tanya Krystal mengintimidasi. Aku berusaha tenang. "Atau sebenarnya kau... tidak punya pacar?"

DEG!

Dua kali dadaku terasa tertusuk. Tapi untungnya, aku tetap terlihat tenang. Gila bukan?

"Tidak kok! Dia sangat baik! Aku akan memperlihatkannya kepada kalian kok! Soalnya dia itu tidak terlalu suka jika status pacaran kami dibeberkan..."

"Benarkah?" Krystal menatapku penuh selidik. Aku mengangguk dengan senyuman, walau sebenarnya aku sudah ketakutan sekarang. "Siapa namanya?"

"Rahasia~" Aku mencoba menampilkan senyum jahil.

"beritahu kami tentangnya, Baek~" Ucap Krystal mulai kesal dan memberi tatapan menyelidik. Kyungsoo hanya menyimak dari tadi dengan ekspresi penasaran. Aku gugup.

"O-oke, nanti, akan kuberi tahu besok." Aku langsung berdiri dari bangkuku.

"Janji ya, besok!"

Aku mengangguk saja. "Ah, maaf teman-teman. Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

Akupun segera keluar dari kelas. Begitu jarak antara aku dengan kelasku cukup jauh, aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku khawatir. Krystal sudah mulai mencurigaiku, dan Kyungsoo bisa saja ikut curiga. Kalau mereka tahu yang sebenarnya, aku bisa tidak memiliki teman di sekolah bergengsi ini! Argh! Ini semua gara-gara mulutku yang asal berbunyi ini! Cih!

Aku menggigit bibirku dengan khawatir.

"Bagaimana ini..."

 **Baekhyun POV – END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap para pemain basket yang sedang latihan di aula basket sekarang. Bel pulang telah berbunyi, dan Baekhyun entah kenapa tersesat hingga ke sini. Ini mungkin dikarenakan dirinya yang tidak fokus dan memikirkan masalah yang menimpanya tadi.

Apalagi kalau bukan tentang pacar bualannya?

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Kepalanya terasa sakit memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia menatap para pemain basket yang sedang asyik bermain disana. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul. Ide dimana untuk menjadikan salah satu pemain basket tersebut sebagai pacar palsunya. Yah, masalah pendekatannya nantilah. Yang pasti ia harus mendapatkan nama, dan kesediaan sang namja untuk menjadi pacar palsunya.

Baekhyun menatap para pemain basket itu. Ia sedang memilih target untuk dijadikan pacar palsunya. Mereka terlihat tampan menurutnya, tetapi entah kenapa tidak menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku ingin pacar yang tampangnya seperti boyband..."

"KYAAA~!"

Baekhyun sontak menoleh ke arah kanan, dimana tiga yeoja yang terlihat berkumpul melihat permainan basket tersebut. Wajah mereka yang bersemu merah membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ada! Ada! Dia ada!" ucap salah satu yeoja itu dengan gembira. Baekhyun bingung. Apa yang ada? Siapa? Siapa?

"Mana? Dimana dia?" tanya temannya antusias.

"Itu! Yang sedang duduk disana! Kyaa~ Tampannya~!" yeoja tersebut menunjuk-tunjuk kearah pinggir lapangan.

Baekhyun reflek ikut melihat sang objek disana. Namja yang sedang duduk dipinggir lapangan basket sambil meminum air mineral. Tubuh tinggi dengan peluh yang menetes sehabis bermain, membuatnya terlihat seksi. Rambut ikal berwarna coklat madu, mata lebar, telinga peri, hidung mancung, dan bibir _kissable_. Begitu ia tersenyum bersama teman-temannya, yeoja disampingnya langsung menjerit bahagia.

Baekhyun terpesona. Namja itu tampan, dan keren. Ditambah lagi namja tersebut seperti layaknya boyband yang sedang bermain basket—secara keseluruhan namja itu tipe Baekhyun. Maskulin lah! Cukup oke untuk dijadikan pacar dan sesuai selera Baekhyun—SEBENTAR! ITU KAN...

"CHANYEOL?!"

Entah bagaimana, namja seksi itu langsung menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun. Mungkin suara Baekhyun terlalu keras hingga terdengar ke lapangan. Namja tinggi itu terdiam lalu membulatkan mata lebarnya.

"Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo! Latihan selesai! Kalian boleh pulang."

Seruan pelatih membuat para namja di sana mendesah lega. Mereka—para klub basket—bergegas menyambar botol mineral masing-masing. Menghilangkan dahaga setelah latihan sedari tadi.

Chanyeol mengambil handuk kecil dan mengelap keringatnya. Ia mengalungkan handuk itu, lalu membuka tutup botol mineral miliknya dan mulai meminum isinya.

Ekstra klub basket selalu dilakukan pada jumat sore sebenarnya, tetapi mendadak hari ini jadwalnya dipindahkan setelah pulang sekolah dikarenakan pemain yang lain kebanyakan tidak bisa latihan sore karena suatu urusan. Terlebih lagi yang tidak bisa latihan sore pada hari ini adalah anggota tim yang akan bertanding antar sekolah. Terpaksa dipindah jam latihannya.

Chanyeol menatap kearah bangku penonton, dimana ia melihat sosok yang sangat tak asing baginya. Tetapi sosok yang ia yakini adalah Baekhyun itu menghilang setelah ia menyebut namanya tadi. Atau mungkin ia salah orang? Entahlah. Chanyeol menghela nafas kecewa.

"Aku duluan hyung," Tao menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Oh? Iya." Chanyeol menoleh kepada Tao sambil tersenyum kecil. Tao pun menuju pintu keluar bersama teman-temannya.

"Duluan, Chan." Donghae tersenyum saat menuju pintu keluar. Chanyeol menoleh dengan senyuman tampannya.

"Oke, hyung!"

Chanyeol memilih duduk di kursi pemain sambil memainkan botol mineralnya. Ia masih penasaran dengan sosok yang ia lihat tadi. Ia yakin sosok itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun adalah teman semasa kecilnya, mereka bahkan bertetangga waktu itu. Hubungan persahabatan mereka sangat akrab dan mereka saling menyayangi. Terkadang Baekhyun menginap di rumah Chanyeol, terkadang Chanyeol yang menginap di rumah Baekhyun. Mereka juga sering mandi bersama dulu—itu masa lalu. Tetapi entah karena apa, Baekhyun beserta keluarganya pindah, membuat mereka kehilangan kontak selama tiga tahun. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol sangat merindukan teman kecilnya itu.

"Sehun,"

Sehun yang berada didekat Chanyeol menoleh. "Hm?"

"Apa ada siswa bernama Byun Baekhyun di sekolah ini?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar. "Setahuku ada. Tetapi aku jarang melihatnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia itu seperti semacam... em, mengasingkan diri? Hanya karena ibunya bekerja sebagai wanita malam, dia jadi dipandang sebelah mata."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Ayahnya?"

"Sudah tiada."

Chanyeol terkejut. Ia sama sekali tak tahu tentang hal itu, mungkin ia akan menanyakan hal ini dengan orangtuanya. "Lalu... apa dia memiliki teman?"

"Ada. Hanya dengan Krystal dan Kyungsoo kurasa." Ucap Sehun dan Chanyeol menghela nafas lega setelahnya. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak sendirian selama ini. Sehun terlihat bingung. "Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Sehun hanya cuek menanggapi lalu meraih ranselnya.

"Aku pulang dulu hyung. Luhan sedang menungguku. Dia bisa marah jika aku berlama-lama," ucap Sehun. "Kau mau barengan pulang?"

"Tidak Hun. Kau duluan saja, aku tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk diantara kalian. Jadi nikmati kencanmu oke?"

"Tentu." Sehun menyahut santai. "Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Minah?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku sudah memutuskannya."

"Secepat itu? Kau baru dua minggu disini dan kau sudah punya lima mantan hyung. Amazing, good nice." Sehun menyindir. Chanyeol cuek bebek.

"Aku punya alasan memutuskan mereka Hun. Pertama, aku tahu mereka tidak tulus mencintaiku. Mereka hanya memanfaatkanku Hun. Orang macam apa yang baru bertemu langsung menyatakan cinta? Tanpa pendekatan lagi."

"Tetapi kau tidak bisa menapik hal itu ada dikenyataan hyung."

"Ya ya ya." Chanyeol menyahut cuek. "Tetapi tentang memanfaatkan itu benar Hun. Terakhir kali aku kencan itu di Mall, menemani mantanku itu belanja. Dia tahu aku dari keluarga kaya—oh ayolah, kalian semua pasti tahu." Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar nada bicara arogan dari Chanyeol. "Serius, dia langsung berbelanja semau hatinya. Matre lah."

"Kau saja yang selalu mengiyakan mereka dan selalu mencari tempat-tempat berkelas."

"Iya juga sih." Chanyeol menyengir ria. "Oke, alasan kedua, mungkin karena aku memang tak tertarik lagi atau sudah bosan atau belum menemukan yang tepat."

"Atau mungkin kau gay."

"Haa?" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Meski ia memiliki banyak teman yang tidak normal dalam artian orientasi seksualnya, tetapi Chanyeol masih merasa dirinya normal. "Tidak mungkin. Masa sih?"

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu. "Oh tidak, Luhan! Aku harus pergi hyung. Bye."

Chanyeol tak menyahut. Ia berpikir keras tentang orientasinya itu.

"Masa sih? Kalau begitu...

...Apakah Baekhyun seorang gay juga?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Mana mungkin! Kenapa aku malah berpikir begitu? Aish!"

.

.

.

.

"Tadi itu Chanyeol kan?"

Baekhyun menggigit ujung ibu jarinya. Ia sekarang sedang kebingungan. Besok ia harus memberitahukan siapa pacarnya kepada kedua temannya itu, jika ia mengelak lagi mungkin kedua temannya akan menjauh setelah itu. Baekhyun khawatir ia tidak memiliki teman setelah itu.

Sebenarnya ia sudah menemukan pacar yang sesuai dengan tipenya, sesuai juga dengan apa yang ia katakan pada temannya—tampan layaknya boyband. Tetapi masa itu harus teman semasa kecilnya, Chanyeol? Seorang sahabat yang telah tiga tahun tak ia temui? Dan sejak kapan Chanyeol bersekolah disini? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu?

Tapi, tapi... Baekhyun tak pernah tahu bahwa Chanyeol setampan dan seseksi itu setelah lamanya tak bertemu, oh my gay!

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membeku. Ia masih mengenali suara ini meski sedikit memberat dan terdengar... seksi. Suara teman semasa kecilnya, Chanyeol!

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan terkejut ketika Chanyeol hanya berjarak dua jengkal dengannya. Baekhyun mendongak guna menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Chanyeol..."

"Jadi yang tadi itu sungguhan kau?" Chanyeol mengguncang bahu Baekhyun. "Kupikir aku tadi berhalusinasi, hehehe."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. "Lama tak jumpa..." ucapnya sambil sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol. Jarak mereka yang begitu dekat membuat Baekhyun merona. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Aku baru tahu kau bersekolah disini."

"Kau tak tahu? Padahal aku pindah kesini dari dua minggu yang lalu. Apa aku tak penting lagi untukmu...?" Chanyeol memasang mimik kecewa.

"Ah, maaf. Aku... aku," Baekhyun gugup. Bagaimana ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya kurang bisa bergaul dengan teman yang lain? Ia pernah dengar dari Krystal dan Kyungsoo tentang murid baru, tetapi itu hanya sekilas karena keduanya tidak terlalu memusingkan tentang murid baru karena mereka sudah memiliki lelaki mereka.

Melihat Baekhyun yang kebingungan membuat Chanyeol menahan tawa. Ia hanya berniat menggoda teman kecilnya itu, tetapi sepertinya ditanggapi serius olehnya. Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum geli.

"Aku hanya bercanda, hahaha~"

Baekhyun menggerutu setelah mengetahui hal itu. "Aish, kau menyebalkan."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat semakin manis Baek."

Baekhyun gugup, hanya karena pujian itu. Apalagi senyum lebar yang terlihat idiot itu seakan mengejek dirinya.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, jelek tahu."

"Eh? Masa? Aku yakin diriku ini tampan~"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau sama sekali tak berubah, masih narsis."

"Kau juga. Masih sama seperti dulu,"

"Apanya yang masih sama?"

"Yaa pokoknya masih sama."

"Apa-apaan itu," Baekhyun mendengus geli. "Sebutkan, paling tidak satu."

Chanyeol meneliti penampilan Baekhyun. "Hmmm... kurasa kau masih sama seperti dulu. Masih sama pendeknya. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Plak!

Chanyeol meringis sekaligus tertawa saat Baekhyun memukul lengannya. Baekhyun cemberut. "Aku tidak pendek, kau saja yang terlalu tinggi."

"Ingat Baek, tumbuh itu keatas, bukan kesamping. Dan aku normal karena tumbuh keatas."

Plak!

Chanyeol tertawa semakin keras sambil mengelus lengannya. "Hahaha~ Oke-oke, jangan pukul aku lagi." Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar itu, mengundang tangan Chanyeol untuk mencubit kedua pipinya.

Nyuut~

"Yak!"

"Kau begitu lucuu~ Sudah lama aku tidak mencubit pipimu ini."

"Chanyeoool, lepaskan tanganmu, ini sakit!"

"Habis kau lucu sih~"

"Hey!"

Chanyeol tertawa ringan. Ia melepas cubitannya tetapi tangannya masih menempel dipipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggerutu kesal, tetapi begitu ia menyadari Chanyeol menatapnya ia mendadak gugup. Apalagi kedua tangan itu masih menyentuh pipinya.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri bertanya. Chanyeol terus menatapnya, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau diperhatikan dari dekat, wajahmu begitu cantik ya Baek. Aku suka melihatnya, mungkin ini efek karena aku merindukanmu."

Baekhyun merasakan panas diwajahnya. Ia begitu malu sekarang karena tiga hal. Pertama wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya, kedua kata-katanya yang menurut Baekhyun manis, ketiga senyuman lembut yang membuatnya meleleh. Begitu tampannya teman kecilnya ini, mengguncangkan hatinya yang sedang merana ini hiks.

"Baek? Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, mencoba menormalkan wajahnya kembali. Ia tersenyum kecil, menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Chanyeol terlihat riang melihat senyuman itu, rasa kekhawatirannya luntur seketika. "Hehehe, oh ya Baek, bagaimana kabar Paman dan Bibi?"

Seketika senyum di wajah Baekhyun perlahan memudar. Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena menanyakan hal ini, meski ia tahu dari Sehun tentang orangtua Baekhyun, tetapi ia ingin mendengar langsung dari Baekhyun.

"Kabar mereka... baik." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tetapi Ayah sudah tiada."

Chanyeol bersimpati. "Aku turut berduka."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terimakasih. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau pindah sekolah Chan? Bukannya di London lebih enak?"

"Appa pindah kerja ke Seoul. Jadi kami memilih menetap disini saja, lagipula disini tanah kelahiranku." Ucap Chanyeol. "Suasana disana menjadi tidak enak semenjak kau pergi."

Baekhyun mengangguk saja. Ia lalu teringat tentang masalahnya, masalah pacar bualan itu. Baekhyun ingin meminta bantuan Chanyeol sebenarnya, tetapi ia merasa tidak enak dan tak yakin Chanyeol mau membantunya.

Tetapi kalau tak dicoba tak akan ada yang tahu kan?

"Chanyeol..."

"Yaa?"

"Apa kau punya pacar?"

"..."

"..."

"...PFFFTT—" Chanyeol menahan tawa. "Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu Baek! Hahahaha! Sangat lucu, kau pasti tahu jawabannya lah!"

Baekhyun harap-harap cemas. "Kau punya?"

Chanyeol mengontrol dirinya. "Tentu saja aku punya."

Dan Baekhyun kecewa dibuatnya. "Begitu..."

"Mau tahu siapa? Dia adalah kau, hahaha~"

"Ha?" Baekhyun mengerjab gugup. "A-apa?"

"Pacarku, yaitu kau." Chanyeol menyeringai kecil, dan Baekhyun menatap tak percaya.

"Kau... serius?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja aku bercanda." Chanyeol kemudian tersadar. "Jangan bilang kau menganggapnya serius?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. "Oke, aku bertanya serius. Kau punya pacar tidak?"

"Tidak. Mantan sih ada." Chanyeol menghindari kontak mata dengan Baekhyun.

"Cie." Baekhyun menyahut tanpa niat dengan wajah datar. "Siapa juga yang bertanya mantanmu. Ehem... Jadi sekarang kau tidak terikat hubungan apapun kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tentu saja aku terikat suatu hubungan. Denganmu contohnya, kita terikat hubungan persahabatan—"

Plak!

"Aw," Chanyeol mengusap lengannya yang sehabis dicumbui oleh tangan nakal Baekhyun. "kau galak sekali Baek."

"Kau itu yang bodoh atau idiot. Bukan ikatan semacam itu! Berhenti bercanda."

"Oke-oke." Chanyeol manyun. "Aku jomblo, puas? Tertawalah!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau bertanya untuk mengejekku kan?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. "Asal kau tahu, kita senasib."

"Haa?"

"Lupakan." Baekhyun mendengus. Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Jadi... kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Baekhyun mengucapkannya ragu-ragu. "Aku memiliki masalah dengan temanku."

Chanyeol berpikir. "Aku ingin tahu apa masalahnya, mungkin aku bisa membantu. Itupun kalau kau tak keberatan."

Baekhyun ragu, tetapi melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat yakin ia akhirnya pasrah terhadap keputusan akhir nanti. "Jadi begini..."

.

.

.

.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—Uhuk! Uhuk! Hahaha!"

Baekhyun melirik sinis Chanyeol. "Menghina tidak perlu segitunya kali."

"Haha, tapi Baekhyun, kau itu bodoh atau gila sih? Kalau jones ngaku aja jones, tidak usah belagu."

Baekhyun cemberut. "Mau bagaimana lagi, nasi telah menjadi bubur."

Chanyeol masih tertawa, ia mengusap sudut matanya yang berair karena mentertawakan kebodohan temannya ini. "Asal kau tahu Baek, kalau kau berbohong untuk sesuatu maka kau memerlukan kebohongan-kebohongan lain untuk menutupinya. Hidupmu tidak bakalan tenang."

"Aku tahu..." Baekhyun manyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak berbicara sejujurnya saja dengan mereka?"

"Aku tidak bisa!" Baekhyun langsung menyahut. "Aku tahu tipe mereka. Kalau sudah dibohongi, mereka tidak bakalan percaya lagi. Mereka itu temanku selama ini, aku takut mereka menjauhiku setelah tahu kebenarannya..."

"Tapi Baek, tidak semua yang kau pikirkan—"

"Tidak! Aku tahu benar apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku pernah melihat salah satu teman sekelasku yang diperlakukan hina oleh kelompok gengnya karena berkhianat. Aku tidak bisa jika seperti itu Chanyeol. Lagipula mereka teman berhargaku, aku tidak ingin dicap pembohong oleh mereka."

Chanyeol menatap iba. Sejujurnya tak masuk akal bagi Chanyeol, sosok teman akan menjauhinya hanya karena tak memiliki pacar. Chanyeol tak tahu pasti, tetapi mungkin ada satu golongan manusia yang seperti itu? Atau yang salah disini adalah Baekhyun yang terlalu berpikir negatif? Mungkin karena dirinya yang dipandang sebelah mata sehingga ia menganggap jika melakukan suatu kesalahan dengan kedua teman berharganya maka ia tak akan memiliki teman. Mungkin seperti itu pemikirannya.

"Jadi kau ingin aku membantu apa? Aku akan bantu sebisaku."

"Rencanaku... aku memerlukan pacar palsu, yang sesuai dengan tipeku dan hal-hal yang kugambarkan pada mereka tentang pacarku itu."

Chanyeol mangut-mangut. "Jadi kau meminta bantuanku untuk mencarikanmu pacar palsu begitu? Oke, itu gampang. Aku punya banyak kenalan yeoja—"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan yeoja, Chanyeol."

"jadi kau mungkin bisa—APA?" Chanyeol melotot. "Kau... seorang gay?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya..."

"Apa...? Bagaimana bisa? Apa hambatanmu dengan para yeoja? Apa karena mereka kalah saing dengan kecantikanmu?"

Plak!

"Aduh." Chanyeol kembali mengusap lengannya, dan menyengir saat Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Bukan karena itu bodoh! Aku hanya tak merasa cocok dengan mereka." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya bingung dan Baekhyun kembali menjelaskan. "Mungkin ini karena sikap dasarku itu manja, sedangkan pacar itu selalu minta dimanja. Kau tahu kan itu kurang cocok karena tidak ada yang mendominasi?"

"...ya," Chanyeol menyahut ragu. "Harusnya kau ubah sifatmu, hilangkan rasa manja itu."

"Itu sifat dasarku, Chanyeol. Sulit diubah..." Baekhyun manyun. Chanyeol memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening menghadapi sikap keras kepala teman kecilnya ini.

"Oke, jadi kau punya masalah yaitu tentang pacar palsumu. Kau memintaku untuk mencarikan pacar palsu yang sesuai tipe. Jangan yeoja, tetapi namja. Apa nama namja yang mendominasi itu?"

"Seme."

"Oh iya. Jadi aku akan mencarikan seme yang sesuai tipemu. Aku banyak kenalan yang juga seorang gay, mungkin bisa cocok denganmu karena—"

"Aku sudah menemukan yang sesuai tipeku Chanyeol."

Chanyeol bengong. "Sudah ketemu? Baguslah, jadi aku tidak perlu bersusah payah lagi. Jadi sebenarnya kau ini minta bantu apa sih?!"

"Aku..." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menjadi pacar palsuku Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terdiam. Baekhyun juga diam. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, Baekhyun menutup telinganya.

"APAAAAAA?!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri berkali-kali. "Aku? Aku? Aku? Aku, Baekhyun? Kenapa aku? Haruskah aku?"

"Karena kau tipeku dan itu harus kau." Baekhyun menjawab polos, dan Chanyeol menatap horror seketika. Ia menjauhkan jarak dari Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

"Kau jijik padaku?"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol reflek menjawab. "Aku hanya terkejut. Jadi selama ini, kau... menyukaiku?"

Plak!

Chanyeol meringis. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa kali Baekhyun memukul lengannya. Itu memang kebiasaan Baekhyun kalau sedang kesal kepadanya dan lengannyalah yang menjadi pelampiasan.

"Aku hanya bilang kau tipeku. Kau tipeku bukan berarti aku m-menyukaimu." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang merona malu. Chanyeol ingin sekali mencubit pipinya lagi.

"Kalau begitu deskripsikan aku sebagaimana tipe sememu itu."

"Mmm~" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, menilai melalui tatapannya. "Tinggi," Baekhyun lalu menatap wajah Chanyeol dan sedikit merona saat bertatapan lama dengan mata tersebut. "dan tampan..."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Hanya itu?"

"Ya... dan kau, mirip boyband."

Chanyeol sweatdrop. "Ha...Haha~"

"Jadi... bagaimana?" Baekhyun menatapnya memelas, begitu manis dan menggemaskan layaknya anak anjing. Chanyeol gemas melihatnya. "Mau yaa? Hanya pura-pura kok!" _Beneran juga gak apa sih._

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Melihat teman kecilnya yang memelas begitu entah kenapa seperti melihat aegyo super manis sekaligus menyebalkan karena kekuatannya selalu meluluhkan hatinya. Ini adalah kekuatan paling dahsyat milik teman kecilnya ini.

"Chanyeol yaa?"

"Oke! Kau menang, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Hanya pura-pura kan. Asal kau tahu, aku masih normal."

"Iya." Ucap Baekhyun gembira, meski tersirat nada kekecewaan setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Hanya pura-pura, lalu kita akhiri."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Baik, akan kubantu." Ucapnya. "Memangnya kapan kau akan menunjukkan pacar palsumu itu pada temanmu? Aku butuh persiapan untuk semua ini karena ini pengalaman pertamaku menjadi seme bohongan."

Baekhyun menyengir ria. "Emm... Aku berjanji akan memberitahu mereka besok."

"...fantastic."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi... selama ini kau berpacaran dengan murid baru ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. Mereka kini berada di kantin. Baekhyun duduk bersama Chanyeol sedangkan didepan mereka adalah teman Baekhyun. Beberapa siswa yang ada disana juga berbisik-bisik dan menguping. Dikarenakan seorang Park Chanyeol begitu populer dan begitu digilai yeoja lah yang membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap kearah meja mereka.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakannya begitu lama Baekhyun?"

"I-itu karena Chanyeol tidak ingin statusnya di ketahui." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. Entah kenapa sekarang ia seperti diintrograsi oleh orangtuanya tentang calon menantu. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang terlihat asyik menyantap makanannya. Kyungsoo terlihat sesekali tersipu ketika tatapan matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol, bukan hanya Kyungsoo, bahkan siswa-siswi lain yang bertatapan mata dengan namja tampan itu pun tersipu.

"Oh ya, sejak kapan kalian pacaran?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, meminta pertolongan. Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin dari kami masih kecil."

"Eh?" Krystal dan Kyungsoo heran.

"Sungguh? Tetapi aku pernah mendengar lho, Chanyeol-sshi. Kau itu sudah berpacaran dengan beberapa yeoja selama dua minggu ini."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia melupakan tentang hal ini. "Itu... Baekhyun memperbolehkanku memilih berpacaran dengan siapa saja sebelum kami menikah."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengarkan hal itu. Kenapa Chanyeol malah berbicara sejauh itu?! Menikah?!

"Begitu." Krystal menatap Baekhyun. "Apa kau tidak sakit hati Baek? Dia ini milikmu, kenapa kau memperbolehkannya dimiliki oleh orang lain?"

Baekhyun gugup. "S-seperti katanya, siapapun boleh dipacari sebelum kami menikah. Tidak rela sih, tetapi aku tidak bisa menarik perkataanku lagi."

"Berarti... aku juga boleh memilikinya?" Krystal bertanya, membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau, tetapi Chanyeol hanya teman kecilnya, bukan pacar sungguhan. Chanyeol bukan milik Baekhyun. Tetapi bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah teman kecilnya yang begitu berharga dan Baekhyun juga merasakan bahwa ia menyukai teman kecilnya selama ini terlebih ketika dirinya tertarik dengan namja, meski ia selalu mengabaikan hal itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengizinkannya." Baekhyun berucap dingin. Ia lagi-lagi mengucapkan hal yang ia inginkan secara reflek. Chanyeol meliriknya lalu tersenyum tipis. Dirangkulnya namja yang merupakan teman semasa kecilnya itu lalu menatap kedua teman Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku juga tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun menyentuh Baekhyun. Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya."

Semua terpana melihat sikap Chanyeol yang terlihat elegan. Baekhyun sendiri sudah tersipu-sipu. Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. Sesungguhnya ia hanya menjiplak perkataan yang biasa muncul di drama Korea.

"Wow~" Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan. "Kau tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun disentuh siapapun sedangkan kau boleh menyentuh orang lain? Kau begitu egois Chanyeol-sshi."

Chanyeol hanya cuek. Toh, tadi ia cuman bersandiwara, apa salahnya? Semua ini kan hanya sandiwara. Hanya membuat teman-teman Baekhyun itu percaya, selesai.

"Itu berarti kau benar-benar sudah menyentuhnya ya?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan teringat akan sesuatu. Ia tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin. I-ini buruk.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol mengartikan menyentuh disini adalah menyentuh dalam artian sesungguhnya. Menyentuh tangan, pipi, kepala, dll.

"Tapi Chanyeol, kau jangan terlalu kasar dengan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudnya?"

"Baekhyun pernah bercerita tentang kegiatan seks kalian."

Chanyeol terkejut dan melotot kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam, tak berani menjawab apapun.

"Baekhyun bilang kau itu buas~ seperti serigala lapar."

"Kau juga kejam. Dan kau sudah suka permainan BDSM,"

"Aku tidak tahu kau semesum itu. Wajah malaikat dan polosmu menipuku."

Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun memerah ditempat. Chanyeol tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Baekhyun membuat kebohongan semacam itu. Ia bahkan tidak menceritakan bagian itu pada Chanyeol, jadi Chanyeol bingung harus melakukan apa untuk menjawab hal itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun malu setengan mati merutuki dirinya ratusan kali karena kebodohan dirinya.

"S-sungguh?" Chanyeol berdehem. "Itu seharusnya privasi. Kalian tidak perlu mencampuri urusan kami."

"Oh ayolah, itu hanya pembicaraan yang cukup menarik. Dan aku penasaran kenapa kau menyembunyikan hubunganmu selama ini."

"Untuk apa kalian tahu?" Chanyeol mendengus jengkel. Sepertinya ia sudah jengah ditanya ini itu oleh kedua insan didepannya, khususnya Krystal yang seperti ingin mengorek rahasia-rahasianya. "Bisa kita hentikan ini? Aku lelah ditanyai terus. Aku akan pergi dari sini,"

Chanyeol hendak beranjak sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun meliriknya cemas. Nada bicara Chanyeol sudah terdengar sarkastik sekarang, Baekhyun jadi cemas kalau perilakunya ini membuat kedua temannya membencinya.

"Maaf aku banyak bertanya." Krystal tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak akan bertanya macam-macam lagi, tetapi aku ingin satu pembuktian cinta kalian sebelum kau pergi dari sini."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Apa?" Oh ayolah, kalau mereka bukan teman Baekhyun mungkin Chanyeol akan langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikan mereka.

"Kami semua penasaran tentang hubungan cinta kalian, terlebih fansmu Chanyeol-sshi." Krystal berucap, dan Chanyeol melihat sekeliling. Dirinya dan Baekhyun kini menjadi pusat perhatian karena suara pembicaraan mereka yang begitu nyaringnya. "Jadi berikan kami satu pembuktian untuk hal itu atau aku tidak akan pernah berhenti bertanya tentang hubungan kalian."

Chanyeol berpikir. Pembuktian apa? Ini hanya sandiwara mereka dan Chanyeol bingung harus melakukan apa. Pasalnya, yang menjadi pasangannya kali ini adalah Baekhyun. Teman semasa kecil yang ia sayangi. Chanyeol tentu saja tidak bisa melakukan macam-macam padanya karena Chanyeol menghargai temannya ini. Tetapi sekarang keadaan mendesak, terlebih mereka ada ditempat umum. Jika menolak mungkin teman Baekhyun tak akan percaya dan masalah akan semakin rumit.

"Krystal, bukannya kami sudah membuktikannya? Soal seks itu misalnya." Baekhyun berusaha mengubah pemikiran Krystal. Ia juga merasa tak nyaman karena Chanyeol harus melakukan sesuatu didepan semua orang. Sudah cukup tentang pembicaraan mereka yang membuat imej Chanyeol mungkin menjadi tidak bagus karena orientasi palsunya diketahui publik. Baekhyun janji ia akan membayar bantuan dari Chanyeol ini.

"Tapi, kami kan tidak melihat hubungan seks kalian. Apa aku harus meminta kalian melakukan hubungan itu disini? Tidak kan?" Krystal berucap santai. "Ayolah, kurasa kalian sudah biasa. Kenapa kalian ketakutan begitu?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. "Apa mungkin status kalian palsu?"

Baekhyun terpaku. "Tentu saja tidak—"

"Baiklah. Akan kubuktikan." Chanyeol menatap mereka serius. Baekhyun terkejut.

"T-tidak perlu Chanyeol. Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini."

"Kalau begitu buktikan." Krystal tersenyum kecil. "Dengan ciuman mungkin?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun merinding seketika. "K-kau tidak serius kan—"

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya ditenguk Baekhyun dan segera meraup bibir mungil teman kecilnya itu. Baekhyun memerah dan terkejut. Ia tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol akan nekat melakukan ini.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun, tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar yang terlihat terkejut dan menganga melihat kegiatan mereka. Ia mungkin gila melakukan hal ini pada teman kesayangannya itu. Seharusnya ia hanya memberikan kecupan lembut, tetapi Chanyeol menyukai sensasi dibibirnya. Seakan menyalurkan semua rasa rindu pada Baekhyun setelah tiga tahun tak berjumpa, dan juga sensasi aneh lain yang terasa hangat.

Baekhyun sendiri berusaha menjauh dari Chanyeol yang terlihat menikmati itu. Tetapi tubuhnya malah bertindak sebaliknya. Kedua tangannya malah bergerak kearah kepala Chanyeol, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Teman semasa kecilnya ini begitu memabukkan.

Chanyeol ingin berhenti, tetapi ia tak mampu. Benda merah itu terasa begitu lembut ketika bertemu dengan permukaan bibir Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol yang lain kini beralih memeluk Baekhyun. Bibirnya menekan bibir Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman. Menyalurkan kehangatan melalui kegiatan panas mereka. Menjilat permukaan bibirnya dengan lembut. Cukup lama kegiatan itu berlangsung hingga Baekhyun merasa sedikit sesak karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Namun Chanyeol tidak peduli. Dengan rakus ia menghisap bibir bawah namja Byun itu, menikmati setiap rasa pada permukaan bibirnya.

"C...chan..."

Chanyeol langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka, sadar bahwa Baekhyun butuh menghirup udara. Ia menyeringai tipis melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. "Aku tidak tahu bibirmu begitu manis." Bisik Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin malu. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, ekspresi manis Baekhyun yang seperti itu seperti magnet untuknya.

"T-TISUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersadar bahwa mereka masih berada di kantin. Semua murid merona parah melihat mereka, bahkan beberapa sampai mimisan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun gugup.

"Itu... bagus," Krystal tersenyum puas sambil memegangi hidungnya. Jiwa fujoshinya mendadak kumat setelah melihat pasangan ChanBaek ini. "Pacarmu luar biasa Baek,"

Baekhyun menunduk. Ia bingung menanggapi berbagai macam tatapan sekarang. Dari yang terkagum-kagum sampai jijik, entahlah. Baekhyun berharap ia bisa menghilang dari sini.

"Kajja." Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun, menjauh dari area panas mereka. Ia melirik sinis Krystal yang terlihat puas melihat mereka. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan tindakannya tadi. Bagaimanapun, mereka hanya perlu menjauh dari sini.

"Itu sungguhan Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo tersenyum tak jelas. "Aku tak tahu, tetapi dia terlihat ahli dalam permainan tadi. Dan kau tahu Krystal, kau membuat beberapa siswa dan siswi kehilangan darah."

"Hahahaha~ Aku hanya ingin membuktikannya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berpacaran dengan murid baru itu. Jadi itu alasan dia memutuskan Namjoo?"

"Namjoo?"

"Sahabatku, Kyung. Dia mantan Chanyeol dan baru putus tiga hari yang lalu."

"Sungguh? Dia itu playboy ya?"

"Entahlah. Tetapi aku tahu dari Sehun kalau dia itu normal."

"Eh? Jadi kenapa berpacaran dengan Baekhyun?"

"Itu dia. Makanya aku menyuruhnya untuk membuktikan rasa cintanya. Kalau itu sandiwara dan dia normal, dia pasti akan membuktikannya dengan hal lain yang pasti membosankan. Dan kau tahu kan orang yang orientasinya normal itu bisa begitu cepat berubah hanya karena perasaan?"

"Jadi maksudmu kau ingin menambah kaum gay lagi? Kau menjerumuskan Chanyeol, Krystal."

"Salah mereka yang berusaha membodohiku. Mereka tak tahu siapa aku~"

"Tetapi Baekhyun itu teman kita."

"Aku lebih suka ia berbicara jujur dari awal. Tetapi dia malah memperumitnya."

"Kau kejam padanya, Krystal."

"Hahahahaha~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Ide ini mengucur begitu saja ketika saya sedang belajar logaritma yang susahnya minta ampun (-3-). Gak kebayangkan saat otak sedang puyeng oleh rumus tiba-tiba muncul secerca ide buat bikin fanfict. Ini hebat, muahahaha #ditendang

Btw, fictnya saya jadiin oneshoot. Saya harap readers menyukainya. :)

 _ **Review?**_


End file.
